board8fandomcom-20200216-history
This contest has lost all credibility
"Like it had any credibility to begin with." - Anonymous This contest has lost all credibility was a semi-daily topic made by Dorami during the Summer Contest of 06. In each topic, she(?) would make a mini-rant displaying disgust over the current results of current match. These rants mostly complained about how a certain character was losing, but sometimes they focus on a character's inabilty to sweep the other character. The most notable thing about this fad is the utter irony of the typed paragraph. No matter what, the paragraph will always justify itself by using a trait belonging to both characters in the match. This is the major reason why it is surprising that despite the number of times the topic has been made, people somehow still take the topic seriously. A few examples of Dorami's work: *"Luigi is a gaming icon, and he has been since he co-starred in the landmark title Super Mario Bros, which not only revolutionized gaming but also saved the industry. How can he be losing to some punk hedgehog that some company cooked up to lure in the kiddies?" *"It's sad to see that even after all these years, the blind FF7 fanboys still rally behind anything associated with the game. It was bad enough when a generic goth like Vincent--and a secret character that barely contributed any dialogue to boot--beat an iconic villain like Ganondorf. Now we have the fanservice(TM) female lead from FF7 beating Samus, a pioneer in gender equality in gaming and one of the least sexualized characters in the industry. Sometimes the extent to which these FF fanboys would go simply amazes me, even after 4 years at GameFAQs." *"Ugh, just ugh. Tifa Lockhart is the well developed and deep female lead of a game that revolutionized gaming. Samus is just some generic person in a spacesuit that Nintendo threw into Smash Bros., and now they suddenly decide to go for the "OMG look it's a girl" factor by having her take off her suit and reveal herself as some part of a rejected Barbie doll merchandise line. But no, she has a guy, so all the kiddies at GameFAQs vote for her." *"What is Yuna? Some summoner girl with special powers that you have to protect throughout the game. She is the prototypical character of an otherwise useless plot device to evoke the players' protective instincts and serve little more than being Tidus' love interest beyond that. It is only because of the Hive Mind that she's doing nearly as well as Aeris did on Zelda." *"Snake is little more than Konami's cash cow. While the original Metal Gear Solid game was a cinematic masterpiece--and I should emphasize that this is in the way of direction rather than scripting--, it wasn't much in the way of a game. Despite this, it enjoyed popular success, and it wasn't completely undeserved. After seeing its popularity, Konami decided to turn the name into a cash making franchise. The subsequent published MGS games have been little more than rehashes of the original with levels that--although completely new--come off as little more than remixes of the original, with the same types of challenges, merely tweaked a bit, and they retained the same kind of murky storytelling that characterized the original. They went so far as to make spinoff Metal Gear Acid series that features battles using cards. Heck, they even put Snake into a fighting game with big name characters from another company, no doubt to reap profits using Snake in a completely unrelated area and in an untterly undeserving manner. They even have mangas based on the MGS series. What's next, Konami? More rehashes? A MGS cartoon? Snake not deserve to be beating a VG icon like Mega Man." Category:Fads